With the rapid development of communication technologies, a WCDMA (wideband code division multiple access) technology is widely researched and applied. To reduce interference and save power, DTX (discontinuous transmission) and DRX (discontinuous reception) features are introduced into the WCDMA technology. When DTX and DRX are in an activated status, a corresponding channel transmission status is discontinuous, and when the DTX and DRX are in a deactivated status, a corresponding channel transmission status is continuous. Therefore, a channel transmission status can be controlled by controlling a status of the DTX and a status of the DRX.
For a multi-carrier HSPA (high speed packet access) system, when control of the channel transmission status is implemented in the prior art, a status of DTX and a status of DRX of a secondary carrier always keeps consistent with that of a primary carrier, and in this case, a channel transmission status of the secondary carrier also keeps consistent with that of the primary carrier.
In the prior art, the status of the DTX and the status of the DRX of the secondary carrier always keeps consistent with that of the primary carrier, which results in low reliability of an initial channel synchronization process when the secondary carrier is activated.